


A Missing Scene from episode 1x08

by Knobi_Wa



Category: Midnight Texas (TV)
Genre: Bobo is a good friend, Emilio needs a hug, Gen, Missing Scene, spoilers 1x08
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 14:03:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12344148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knobi_Wa/pseuds/Knobi_Wa
Summary: We all saw what happened to Lemuel and Olivia, but I quiet missed the Rev a little. So here is a little One-Shot about how he and Bobo had to deal with the night.





	A Missing Scene from episode 1x08

_We all saw the effect of being hungry by Lemuel and there was a rather short scene with Rev and Bobo, being played on Youtube, but not in the show. While Olivia was saved from being bitten because of Manfred being there in time, how could Fiji save Rev just in time? In the show he had enough inner strength to hold himself back. Here is a short cut, how the hunger could have overwhelmed him. I searched for mistakes and worked on it. If you see something, please tell._

Bobo looked at Rev with worry. The weretiger tried to stay calm, but was watching him from the corner of his eyes like prey. To say the male was nervous was an understatement.

He was worried about Olivia. They wanted to make sure, that both of the supernaturals are safe and wouldn't attack any of the other residents of Midnight. Now he was getting nervous, because if the Rev lost this inner battle, he was sure he couldn't shoot him. Emilio was a friend and a good one, too. Only a friend with good intentions would lock himself up once a month. Bobo was sure, Emilio tried everything to stay away from them. It changed after this awful night, where this really stupid deputy freed the weretiger and lost her life because of her own dumbness.

Bobo startled and stood up. Emilio looked at the floor, but Bobo knew, the weretiger was aware of every movement he did.

He wanted to say something, but what could he say? "Rev, you're with me?"

Emilio didn't answer and Bobo slowly searched for his gun. Then he heard it. It was soft, but with a growling undertone: "Run." Bobo did. He ran to the doors, but before he could reach it Rev pounced him, he fell to the floor. He looked at Rev and saw his now sharp teeth. But instead of attacking him, Emilio started to fight against his hunger again, prying himself away from Bobo.

Bobo decided to have none of it. He pulled Emilio in his arms, Emilio's back on his chest and started talking to him about everything: His family, that this is their home, that he is safe, his wereself is save and he would hurt everyone who wanted to hurt him. His chatter seemed to work a little, even the slightest. Emilio was shaking like a leaf. The balance between him and his wereself was shattered from one moment to the next. He fought back, after his mind was shortly clouded with bloodlust.

Bobo's voice was like an anchor. But he was scared of himself and of killing his friends.

"Bo... bo, please... you have to..."

"-make sure everyone, INCLUDING YOU, is safe from what is happening. Breathe for me, I am not going anywhere." His hold was strong and did everything, to reassure the Rev. He was hurting and Bobo couldn't stand the thought, that Rev had to go through this all his life. The bones under his clothes were moving and Bobo leaned his face into Emilio's neck. "You will be fine. I am here."

For a moment that felt like eternity they were just like that, lying on the holy ground of the church, Bobo holding his friend for dear life and Emilio slowly transforming. Then the door crashed open and Fiji ran to the couple on the floor without thinking. She threw the potion into Revs opened mouth.

He instantly changed back and he was breathing hard. Bobo sat up and held his still shaking friend against his chest, while Fiji took Emilio's face between her hands.

"Rev, can you hear me?" she asked worried. He was breathing, but not as hard as before and even his shaking subsided. He looked at her with brown eyes. Then he nodded. Fiji couldn't stop but hugged him together with Bobo. Rev would often tense up, when someone wanted to hug him, but he was too exhausted and relieved.

Bobo and Fiji helped him up. "Something is going on out there", Fiji said. "We have to stop it."

His clothes looked fine, but Fiji promised to stitch it up, if he had some holes in it. Then they went out with all the other Midnighter's.

 


End file.
